


Everything I Do is for You

by xswestallen



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-30 23:17:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15106829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xswestallen/pseuds/xswestallen
Summary: When they aren't able to go on a romantic getaway they planned, Iris tries to cheer up a disappointed Barry.





	Everything I Do is for You

Ding!

The stove timer went off, signaling that Grandma Esther’s noodles were done. Iris, who’d been finishing the potatoes, hurried over to turn off the stove. This was the most use she’d gotten out of her apron since, well, ever. She’d spent the whole evening cooking a romantic dinner she planned on surprising Barry with.

The couple was supposed to be away for the week, enjoying some much needed relaxation at a cabin in the mountains. Ever since Barry booked the trip, his excitement for it was all he talked about. Unfortunately, when they arrived yesterday morning, they found out the travel company mistakenly double booked the cabin and another couple was already staying there. 

It wasn’t so bad. They got their money back and it’s not like they’d wasted more than a millisecond traveling. Iris was of course disappointed, but Barry was mourfull. He’d been in an incurably blue mood. Iris knew that going into work today would only worsen his spirits, as everyone was sure to ask why he wasn’t on vacation. 

Iris decided to keep her day off and dedicated it to making sure Barry would be happy when he got home. Besides cooking his favorite foods, Iris decorated the loft with rose petals, candles, and started a roaring fire in the fireplace, giving the place a romantic ambiance. She sat the last plate of food down on the dining table and admired her work. Everything was perfect. Iris couldn’t wait to see Barry’s face light up when he walked in. And, she didn’t have to wait.

Iris heard the sound of the lock turning on the front door. She ripped off her apron, tossed her oven mitts to the side, and went to greet her husband.

“Hi babe!”

At first, Barry kept his head down, looking at floor, and didn’t notice anything special about the apartment. Then, he caught a delicious whiff of the food and perked up.

“Did you make your Grandma Esther’s noodles?” He asked, smiling for the first time in nearly 48 hours.

“Mmm hmm.” Iris said. She was smiling too, so relieved to see Barry looking happy again. “Hungy?”

“Starving.” Barry answered.

“Good. Because,” Iris walked him over to the table so he could see all the dishes she’d prepared. “I made a lot more than just the noodles.”

Barry looked over the food in delight. Iris was the best cook he knew, and she knew exactly how he liked all his food. 

“I made enough that I hope it’s a four course meal, even for a speedster.” She said proudly.

“Iris,” Barry exhaled, rendered speechless. “This- This looks so good.”

“I was hoping you’d like it.”

“I love it.” Barry assured Iris. His voice lowered to a sweet whisper as he leaned in to kiss her appreciatively. “I love you.” He pulled out a chair for her before sitting down beside her.

Iris had already poured them both glasses of red wine. She held hers up.

“Cheers!”

“To what?” Barry proposed.

Iris thought for a second. There were so many good things they could toast to. She settled on, “Love.”

“To love!” Barry exclaimed as their glasses chimed together.

As they sipped through their smilies, Iris and Barry’s eyes were locked in mutual admiration. Not wanting to look away from the pool of melted emerald that made her knees weak, Iris didn’t watch were she put her glass down on the table. 

The glass tipped over one of the candles, which landed on the cloth table runner, setting it on fire.

“Oh damn!” Iris shrieked. 

Before she could blink, Barry was there with a fire extinguisher. He sprayed it at the tiny blaze, which disappeared under a layer of white foam. 

The fire was not the only thing smothered by the foam. The food Iris spent hours preparing was also topped with the inedible substance. She looked at the ruins of her meal in shock, before the blare of the smoke detector caused her to burst into tears.  
“What’s wrong?” Barry knelt beside her chair. “Are you hurt?”

“No.” Iris yelled over the beeping. 

A woosh of air blew past her and the loft was silent. Barry used his speed to turn off the alarm.

“I’m sorry you’re about the food.” Barry sighed. He looked more disappointed than ever.

Iris sobbed. 

Barry put his arm around her and rubbed her shoulder. “I can get us some takeout.”

“No. It’s not about the food.” Iris said through sobs. “This was supposed to be a special surprise for you.”

She could physically feel Barry’s melancholy as she whimpered onto his shoulder. All that hard work and she’d only made him feel worse.

“I’m sorry.”

“Sorry?” Barry questioned. “For what?”

“Now you’ve had two disappointments, two days in a row.” Iris cried. “I made things even worse.”

“Iris,” Barry sounded exasperated. Iris didn’t blame him, she would be too if she were him. To her surprise he continued, “You didn’t make things worse.”

“I did!” Iris mumbled into Barry’s shirt. “You’ve been so down about not being at the cabin, I thought this would cheer you up. But, we can’t eat this food now. It was just another thing to be excited about only for it to be taken away before we get to enjoy it.” Iris cried harder as she voiced her failure. 

Barry’s gentle touch calmed her. She focused on the warmth of his fingers on her cheek. When she looked up at him, he met her gaze with soft eyes. 

“I just want to make you happy.” Iris whispered. She closed her eyes in a vain attempt to hold in more tears. 

Barry shifted. He cupped her face in his hands so that they were looking right at one another. 

“Iris,” He began. “I am happy. Ever since we got married, I’ve been happier than ever.”

“But, yesterday and today you’ve seemed so sad that we couldn’t stay at the cabin like we planned. I know how much you were looking forward to it. Seeing you disappointed makes me so sad.”

Barry laughed a little. “I was only sad because I thought you were sad.”

A smile graced Iris’ teary face. “Really?”

“Yeah.” Barry said as if it were obvious. “I don’t care where we are. I only booked the cabin because I know you like the mountains. I hate the wilderness. I only care how you’re feeling.”

His lips met Iris’ in a tender kiss.

“Iris, I love you. What I want more than anything is for you to be happy.”

“Oh bear. I’m always happy when I’m with you.”


End file.
